


The Perfect Valentine's Date

by hobibiin



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Flu, Fluff, Sickness, Sorry it's not very good, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobibiin/pseuds/hobibiin
Summary: “A…A…Achew!”You felt goosebumps rise from your neck and arms, causing the feeling of sweat and grogginess to be gone for just a millisecond. Your nose dripped with snot as you reached for the tissue box near your pillow as you realized you just pulled the last tissue. You groaned loudly, mostly because there were no more tissues in the house and you couldn’t get up to get more. The raspiness and aching in your voice and throat caused you to stop quickly, though.Was it any more obvious? You had caught the flu.((Yoosung x Reader!!))





	The Perfect Valentine's Date

“A…A…Achew!”

You felt goosebumps rise from your neck and arms, causing the feeling of sweat and grogginess to be gone for just a millisecond. Your nose dripped with snot as you reached for the tissue box near your pillow as you realized you just pulled the last tissue. You groaned loudly, mostly because there were no more tissues in the house and you couldn’t get up to get more. The raspiness and aching in your voice and throat caused you to stop quickly, though.

Was it any more obvious? You had caught the flu.

It was the worst time for it as well–Valentine’s Day. Yoosung would get upset once he heard this. But you couldn’t even text him on your phone now since the light gave you a headache. You remember the days where you didn’t squint in pain as you saw the sunlight through your curtains. The days where you could get up without feeling the sweat stick to your shirt on your back. But you couldn’t even walk to take a shower because you were too fatigued. Ugh, everything sucked.

Yoosung deserves much better than this, you thought to yourself. You knew he was probably studying–even at this time. He told you before that he would start getting serious about college to impress and support you. You could’ve protested and said it was okay, but the determination in his starry-filled eyes were too strong against your words.

‘I wonder if he forgot what day it is…’ you pondered. Just when you finished that thought, your mind wandered to the topic of Valentine’s Day. You already bought a gift for him and everything–even if being surrounded by a crowd of sick people caused you to be like this.

You remembered almost dying. Well, not literally, but a sea of people coughing and sneezing in the air caused you to hold in your breath until you didn’t even care anymore. There were just too many people at this store. You thought, ‘I should’ve bought this online a week ago…’

That’s when it happened…

“A…A…Achew!”

The loudest sneeze in the store caused the noise to calm down a little and everyone to stare at you. You hid your face behind your purse before everyone else ignored you again and fought over places in the line. Your cheeks still burn to this day of that memory, even if they all probably forgot about it.

Suddenly, your doorbell rang. You yelped in surprise, then hoped that they didn’t hear your voice. A few seconds later, it rang again followed by some knocking. You knew getting up to the door now would be pointless as it would take a long time to get up, and you weren’t expecting anyone. You just hoped it wasn’t anything important.

“MC…Are you there?” you heard a sweet yet strong voice ring out from the front door. You gasped, knowing it belonged to your very own boyfriend!

You tried getting out of bed this time, not wanting to shout because of the aching…and fell to the ground pathetically. You haven’t gone up in hours, yet you still didn’t expect you to be this weak. You tried crawling to your bedroom door at least, but the strength of your limbs couldn’t overpower the pain in your muscles.

The jingling of keys caught your attention. ‘Did I give him keys??’ your tired mind asked. You tried to at least cover your slightly exposed body from his sight–a sight that would probably blind him forever.

“MC? I’m sorry for intruding…” Yoosung’s kind voice rang throughout your small apartment. You knew there wasn’t much space between your bedroom and the front door but god damn how did he get to the door in like 3 seconds?? Your heartbeat went increasingly faster as the footsteps stopped and opened the door, revealing your handsome prince boyfriend. His bright amethyst eyes automatically went to your body, widening in shock as he processed the scene before him.

You were sprawled out on the floor like a demon, your hair a disheveled mess and your clothes wrinkly. Your shirt exposed your bare, sweaty back, making it seemed like you were just drenched in water. Your eyes were baggy from all the late-night emails you tried to respond to, lips chapped from lack of liquid, and nose a snotty, crusty mess to top it all off.

Yoosung’s mouth opened, like he wanted to say something. His eyes widened and narrowed several times–as if it were trying to pick what emotion to express at that moment. Yoosung stayed still for a while. You stayed still for a while. All noises outside of that room stayed still for a while–like it was holding its breath.

The only thought in your head was ‘Just kill me now…!’

~~

After your fall, Yoosung helped you to your bed silently. He was gentle and adjusted your pillow and blanket, like a mother. He stepped away to the kitchen and got you a cup of tea/apple juice. You drank it mutely, enjoying the cold sensation on your burning throat and body. You couldn’t look up and see Yoosung’s bag shuffling and furrowed eyebrows.

His deep, long sigh made you look at his face. It was a little baggy under the eye, but other than that he looked as handsome as he always did. The bandage wrapped around his eye, still showing off his courage, was still wrapped around an eye pad. His eyes were significantly darker as his eyebrows tensed up above his eyelashes. Yoosung was clearly angry–definitely at you.

Yoosung frowned as he searched through his wallet and only found a little bit of money. You wondered about what he was doing–but quickly realized that he was just looking into your fridge and cabinets earlier.

“Oh, Yoosu–” you clearing your throat interrupted your sentence. “Yoosung, you don’t need to buy anything.”

“Why, can I not care for my own girlfriend?” Yoosung looked sharply into your eyes. “If I see her in trouble, can I not care for her as her boyfriend?”

Goosebumps covered your arms and neck once again. This time, a feeling of guilt filled your stomach as well. Yoosung pulled out his flip phone and scrolled through some apps. He walked over to your bed and showed you his screen. 7 missed outgoing calls–2 from yesterday and 5 from today. They were all addressed to you. “Are you ignoring me?”

“Ignoring?” you replied in shock.

Yoosung huffed and put crossed his arms. “You haven’t been taking any of my calls! I know you wouldn’t just ignore me for this long…right? Especially on Valentine’s Day…” he asked.

You quickly shook your head. “No, I-I didn’t even know you called me…” you looked over at your phone and saw that it was actually dead this whole time. Your eyebrows went up as Yoosung looked at you disappointingly. He brought your charger from the living room (Why did you even leave it in there? The world may never know…) and plugged in your phone. He gave it back to you, still looking unsatisfied.

“I’m sorry…I’ve been so busy with the guests and I guess it’s been stressing me out a little,” you locked your hands into your other hand and looked down.

Yoosung sighed and put his hand over yours and spoke, “It’s okay. I’m not mad anymore. I thought you got angry at me for studying more and not paying attention to you…so I got angry at myself and blamed you,” he gazed into your eyes–his left eye round and bright, full of sadness. “I know I should be making this day more important than my studies–but it totally slipped my mind…But now I’ll make it up to you by helping you out any way I can! Just count on me, your star prince!”

You giggled at his response. Yoosung’s smile widened and his hand wrapped tighter around yours. “I’d never get angry at you for that. If Seven ever tells you that, you can know that he’s pranking you,” Yoosung pouted for a second before chuckling. “I’m so glad that you want to help me…but I’m actually fine–”

“No, you’re not.” Yoosung said bluntly. “You have nothing in your fridge!”

“What? I thought I’d at least have a condiment,” you exclaimed.

“Just some drinks and leftovers, but that’s it…” Yoosung scooted closer to your bed and held your hands with both of his hands. “You can always rely on Superman Yoosung, you know! I’m not afraid to risk anything for you. Even all of my money,” he chuckled.

“Are you sure? Am I really worth you spending all of yo–”

“100%,” Yoosung replied immediately. “You’re my everything. I’d spend a million dollars just for you if you asked. Just say the word and it’s yours.”

You blushed while chuckling, your throat still burning, but it didn't matter when it came to Yoosung. He was the best at compliments… “Don’t worry, I won’t ever ask that much of you…but don’t forget to also rely on me, okay?”

“Of course!!” Yoosung grinned brightly before standing up again. You didn’t even realize he was kneeling to be eye-to-eye with you. How thoughtful…

“What about Valentine’s Day…?” you asked weakly. “I feel really bad that I’m too sick to go anywhere…”

“That’s okay, sweetie!” Yoosung smiled. “Even if this isn’t what I planned, I still get to spend the day with you–my first Valentine’s Day…” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "...I just had a lot of plans today that I was looking forward to, that's why I got so mad..." Yoosung looked down, ashamed.

"H-Huh? Oh--" you cleared the mucus before speaking. "I understand, it's your first big holiday with me, but I got sick... I should be the one apologizing!"

Yoosung shook his head. "No!! It was childish for me to blame you in the first place...I'm sorry!"

After an exchange of apologies and eventual laughter, Yoosung and you (actually just Yoosung) that it was both of your faults, and that he would make it up to you on a later date. You agreed to it, but still wanted to spend more time with him. He blushed, of course, but suddenly had an idea. 

And just like that, he left. Not before blowing a few kisses as he left the room, but it was an abrupt end after that conversation. His words might not have matched his true feelings, you thought. You looked around your room in the meantime and saw it was tidied up a little. He was so considerate–a little too much for someone that he thought was ignoring him. You sighed, knowing that he was still the same person all along.

You thought that you might as well finish what he started, and got off of your bed carefully so you didn’t fall again. As you were putting dirty clothes away while being careful not to cough all over them, your mind drifted into thinking about Yoosung. He still acted like a child at times when he falls for Seven’s pranks and is very stubborn. However, he wasn’t afraid to admit his true feelings when he needed to and would sacrifice himself for anyone in the RFA.

‘Including me…’ you added as you remembered Yoosung’s bandaged eye. He did so much for you–even he didn’t even know what you looked like! You thought he deserved a better Valentine’s Day than taking care of a sick person in the middle of studying.

That’s when you had an idea.

~~

“MC, I’m back~” Yoosung chirped as he closed the front door. You greeted him by the couch after you walked (actually crawled half the way there and almost died from the sunlight, but that’s not the point) to the couch before. “You should’ve let me carry you here~” he complained.

“Sorry,” you said as you watched him stride over to the kitchen. “I wanted to greet you out here.”

Yoosung looked surprised for a second, then smiled. “Just like a wife…” you heard him mumble. You both blushed at his sudden boldness. 

After setting the groceries down and taking your medicine, Yoosung brought over a pillow and blanket for you to the couch and started to prepare a meal for you. Of course, it was miso soup. However, with what little money he had, he could only buy miso paste, broth and vegetables. Despite this, Yoosung was determined to make the best soup he knew how to make from the instructions off of the internet!

While Yoosung was humming away, you pulled out some DVDs from your cabinet. Your move to Korea made it hard to pay for internet sometimes, so you always went back to watching DVDs when you got bored. You chose a romantic movie, one you bought specifically for this day for Yoosung, and put it into the DVD player.

You turned on the movie and let the advertisements play before the title screen popped up. “Oh, is that Heaven’s Postwoman?? I’ve always wanted to see that but I never got to!” Yoosung went out from the kitchen to look at the screen. “Wow! I didn’t know it already came out to DVD! Don’t play it yet!!” he ran back to the kitchen, almost tripping on the way.

Once he had finished preparing the soup, Yoosung brought it out to the living room with you only to be marveled by a surprise. You had set up some vanilla-scented candles in the middle of the table and covered it with a velvet-red tablecloth. You also brought out some pillows and blankets around you for comfort. You sat on one end of the table, waiting expectantly for him to sit down. That calm atmosphere was almost ruined by the cough you were about to make, but you forced it down your throat.

Yoosung’s face lit up almost immediately, smiling brightly as he set the bowls of soup onto the table. He admired the fabric of the tablecloth, saying, “I’m so impressed by how much you set up the living room! I want to hug you so bad, but you’re sick…” he pouted as he looked at your weak body. You were barely able to sit up properly and had to lean against the couch behind you. Nevertheless, you puffed your chest out to look more tough. It probably looked weird, though.

“I wish I could squeeze you so hard right now, too,” you smiled as you brought your bowl of soup over your lap. “But why don’t you feed me first?”

“F-feed?” Yoosung’s face burnt into the shade of an apple. He was so cute whenever he blushed–it was like seeing a rabbit get all flustered. He bit his lip and regained his composure once again, nodding. “O-okay…”

You nodded, and lent him the miso soup spoon as you leaned in slightly in his direction. He, with his hand shaking slightly, brought the spoon up to your lips before tipping the contents inside your mouth. This was such a romantic moment that it could be a scene in your very own romance movi–

It burnt like hell.

You spat out the soup in a hurry, grabbing for a nearby napkin on the table. “O-Oh no, I’m so sorry!! I didn’t check before–Ahh!!” Yoosung grabbed for more napkins to clean up the mess on your lap after placing the bowl on the table. Your throat burned even more, leaving you a coughing ball of blankets and mucus. Yoosung looked at you, guilt painting his face... You had to change this sick attitude of yours quickly!

“How about you try again? And blow this time?” You said with a slight lisp. Yoosung nodded, still hesitant to pick up the bowl.

"W...what if I burn you again...?"

"It'll be fine," you cleared your throat for the 1000th time that day. "I believe in my Superman Yoosung~" that got him blushing like a schoolgirl encountering with her crush. He straightened his back and got ready for his SUPER manly action.

He brought the spoon up to his lips and blew gently. His pink lips formed perfectly into an ‘o’ as they cooled the soup down. “L-Like this?” His face was red from embarrassment, but his eye looked brightly into yours in search of an answer–-expecting a response.

“Do it some more until the steam isn’t there,” you answered, just hoping to see him like this again. Yoosung licked his lips quickly before blowing some more, looking directly into your eyes. He looked away very quickly as his cheeks burned brightly, he was probably very close to just melting his cheeks off. He patiently blew the soup until it was ready.

"I...I've always wanted to do that to my girlfriend..." he looked at the soup, his smile widening in pride.

It was very, very handsome.

You leaned forward once again and he fed you once again. You drank in the delicious aroma of the soup before drinking it down. The soup cleared some of the mucus in your throat and temporarily stopped the aching. For a second, it felt like you weren’t ever sick that day.

You laid back and smiled in satisfaction. Yoosung looked ecstatic to see you enjoy the soup. “I worked hard to perfect it–even if it the vegetables weren’t cut right and I put a little too much miso past–”

“Yoosung, it’s delicious!” you grinned as you drank some more–practically gulping it all down. Yoosung remained silent as he watched you, chuckling when you showed him your empty bowl after only less than a minute.

“You shouldn’t drink so much at one time, MC~ I’ll get you some m–”

“No, I got it!” you stood up, wobbling a little bit (okay it was a lot) and grabbing your bowl before he could. “Just relax and enjoy the movie!” 

You brought the fluffy pillow from the couch over to Yoosung, putting it behind his back. Ignoring his protests, you (agonizingly) waddled over to the kitchen for some more soup. At least you didn’t fall like before. 

You poured more soup from the pot into your bowl, looking at the disaster he left behind. He left a mess of tiny pieces of vegetables and miso paste on the counters, making you pretty upset. You peeped outside and saw Yoosung relaxed, drinking his soup and getting interested into the movie. You couldn’t get mad at him, you’ll just make him clean it up later.

You got back to him quickly and held his hand. You wanted to put your shoulder over to his, but you couldn’t let him get sick. He locked his fingers into yours and held onto you tightly as the movie played, the both of you relaxing for the first time that day.

~~

“Oh, look, Yoosung!” you shook him awake. He fell asleep after the movie ended, drooling onto the table. He stretched, showing a little of his pale stomach to your eyes–No, MC, you’re not supposed to be looking at that blinding chest or you’ll be glued to them for the rest of your life!!

Yoosung looked sleepily at you, his eye droopy. “A…a game?”

“Yeah!” you answered, showing the game closer to him.

“No way…Destriny 2??” He seemed to be filled with more excitement than before, holding the game box and examining it with his hands. He checked the back and front of it–not believing it was real.

“Yeah! My friend brought it over last week, but I keep forgetting to return it back to him,” Yoosung froze at the word “him”. “Don’t worry, he’s a work friend and he’s got a girlfriend.” He went back to admiring the disc.

“I..Is it okay to play it?” He asked timidly, already going up to your game console. “U-unless you don’t want to!! But I’ve always wanted this game, so…”

“Of course! Go ahead,” Yoosung beamed, rushed out a thank you before he excitedly put the game disc into the console. You both waited for the game to load, watching Yoosung practically vibrating in his seat. “You know, I think I can ask my friend if he’d like it back–but he probably doesn’t want it…”

“Huh?” Yoosung’s head whipped back to you.

“His girlfriend doesn’t like him playing games, so he wanted to give it to me but I said no…Either way, he won’t car–”

“A-Are you sure?? Are you really sure??”

“Yeah,” you looked directly into his wide eye. “Anything for you.”

“O….Oh my god!!” Yoosung beamed and stood up, fist bumping and jumping. You laughed at his cute response, him even yelling about how much he loved you during his cheer.

“You’re so amazing, MC! This whole day you’ve been nothing but nice to me, even letting me have this g–” Yoosung stopped. You smiled and stared into his eyes. “Oh….that’s right. It’s Valentine’s Day…Is that why you've been spoiling me...?"

“Yes,” you answered. 

Yoosung processed the information for a second, then let out the most charming smile imaginable. Your heart flipped once you saw it. “Thank you, so much MC. I didn’t even complain about you being sick, but you still wanted to treat me today as if you weren't even sick...

“The movie, the game, even the pillow,” he pulled the fluffy pillow from before and held it in his arms. “Was you being sick and letting me take care of me part of it as well? Did you get sick on purpose!?”

“No, not that far,” you chuckled. “But I let you feed me like you’ve always wanted to do…”

Yoosung at your face once again. His eye was wide, his mouth a straight line and arms assuming a relaxed, yet formal pose. All of a sudden, his eye teared up.

“Oh no, Yoosung!!” you wiped the tears away from his cheek as he cried. You saw him cry a few times, but this one was out of happiness. He quick grabbed your shoulders and hugged you, causing you to be immobilized for a second. He didn’t hold back and squeezed you tighter, putting his face further into your shoulder.

“…You’re too kind for me, MC…” he mumbled into your shoulder as you pat his back. “I’m so overwhelmed by my love for you that I don’t know what to do…! Just–thank you!” he exclaimed.

“I should be the one thanking you,” you mumbled back, chuckling. Yoosung joined you as he wiped his own tears.

“Let’s get you in a more comfortable position,” Yoosung declared, helping you get onto the couch. He laughed at himself for crying over something simple, cuddling against you as he held the game controller in his hands.

You were held in Yoosung’s arms for the rest of the day on that couch, just gaming, watching TV, and napping. It wasn’t the perfect Valentine’s that you imagined, but it was certainly better than that. Except for one action Yoosung did...

“A…A…Achew!”

…Oh no…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the bad quality of this fanfic but I wrote it literally a day before Valentine's Day and wanted to finish it on time :') But now it's WAY past the 14th and I just thought of the idea to upload it here :'))))
> 
> Please comment!! I want to hear your critiques!! I'm always open to requests (I didn't finish the game, just all of the good endings for each route except Another Story and I haven't done any DLCs! Forgive me!!)
> 
> Here's the link to the story on tumblr (give me some love on there too :') ) : https://hobibiin.tumblr.com/post/170886140255/the-perfect-valentines-date


End file.
